inheritancefanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Sundavar
Sundavar (Shadows in the Ancient Language) is the young dragon companion of Ryan Nángoröth. Appearance Sundavar is an average-sized dragon with black scales. He has been commented on being the first black dragon since rode on almost two centuries before the present time. He has an average build for a male dragon of his color, with the exception of two large horns protruding from his head, which is usually seen only in white dragons. His eyes are ruby in color. Sundavar's wings, while normal in length for a dragon his age, are noticeably bat-like, in stark contrast to dragons such as Ilúvatar, who have more bird-like wings. Personality Sundavar is much like Ryan; possibly due to their Rider-dragon bond. He is fairly silent and shy towards most people he meets, unless the situation calls for him to be more authoritative. Overall, he seems to remain fairly serious, even to the point where he's not very good with taking jokes; he often takes them literally, much to the amusement of his Rider. Rarely is he outwardly emotional, often keeping a serious, almost threatening demeanor, to unnerve others and to give the illusion that he is serious all of the time. The only person he willingly shows emotion to is, of course, his Rider, Ryan, due to the two's deep understanding of each other and their mental bond. Like Ryan, he can kill in cold blood without being effected by it emotionally if the situation demands such drastic actions. In combat situations, he seems fairly deceptive. He will often downplay his own abilities so that he can shock a target later on with their true nature. At one point, he even told a fully-matured wild dragon that he was a guardian of the King, something that terrified the dragon enough to allow Ryan to subdue it with ease. Outside of his Rider, it is difficult to tell where his loyalties lie. At one point, he was even willing to kill Yanni, the leader of the Riders, in order to protect his Rider from harm. He is highly confident in his abilities. Rarely do taunts such as those often spoken by those who oppose the resurgence of the Dragon Riders faze him. He has the unnatural trait to tell only the truth about his abilities once he finally decides to reveal them to his foes, something that seems to unnerve most of whom he faces. He is also not one to downplay the role of death in a human or even a dragon's life span. At one point stating that one who is in fear of death is the one most in need of it. Background Sundavar, as an egg, was originally part of a caravan carrying dragon eggs to Du Weldenvarden to be united with elven Riders. The caravan stopped in to replenish its supplies. During its stay, Ryan snuck into the caravan and accidentally stumbled upon one of the containers of dragon eggs. He was caught and about to be taken away by the soldiers guarding the eggs, when one of the eggs, the one containing Sundavar, who felt the presence of the person he wished to be bonded to, hatched for him. Before the soldiers could intervene, Ryan reached out to touch the dragon, thinking only to pet it, and was then marked with the gedwëy ignasia, turning him into a Dragon Rider. With the consent of his father, which came easily, Ryan and his dragon were transported to Doru Areaba, the base of the Riders, to be trained as one. After his initial training in magic began, and his dragon grew somewhat, he and the black dragon decided it was time to give it a name. Ryan drew from the list of words in the Ancient Language he had learned in the two or so months they'd been in training and reviewed them with the dragon. They both settled on the word for "shadows", and thus, Ryan's dragon became known as Sundavar. Powers & Abilities Magical Prowess: Like all dragons, Sundavar can use magic wordlessly, however, he cannot do so at will. * Fire Breathing: The only magical power all dragons can use at will, Sundavar can produce fire now that he has come of age, though he has yet to master it. Trivia * Though Sundavar is the first black dragon since Shruikan, he is not related to the latter in any way. Category:DragonCategory:Male